


Overboard

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “That’s not seaweed,” he muttered, looking at the strange fleshy strand wrapped around his leg. One side had little suckers and the other looked like a fish.Isenris had half a seconds’ warning to take a deep breath before the creature pulled him underwater.





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, guys. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this series. I'd like to say that won't happen again (I'm actually over 1k into the next fic) but you never know what's going to happen. I kind of needed a break from dragons, which is why this fic features krakens (Because what sort of weird ovi fetish work would this be without tentacles at some point?). I also wrote another original fic called the Quest for the Crystal Pendant that features Orc fucking if your into the whole big dick thing. You can find that on AO3 as well. 
> 
> But don't worry the dragons aren't gone forever. Next fic is dragons, and then after that we hit the end of the first arc (how did my off the top of my head kink fic end up with arcs???)! Super excited for that. Anyways I'm going to shut up now, enjoy the almost 6k of porn.

Isenris gagged over the rail of the ship. He lost what meager breakfast he had felt like eating to the depths of the sea. He had never liked the water. He didn't like the way the waves rocked the ship, or how he couldn't see what lurked beneath the surface; but most of all he hated that he was here, right now, on this quest.    
  
His most recent orders from the Dragon Council was to investigate the rumors of a dragon seen by several fishermen. It was most likely not a dragon, just a large fish and jumpy locals, but the council had taken it seriously. Worse, though, was that they had sent Isenris specifically. It hadn't been a random assignment like all the ones before. Which meant they had taken notice of his more productive exploits with the dragons.   
  
At least they hadn't sent him back to the family farm.    
  
But he was only two months from the end of his probationary period, and this sort of assignment was definitely of the research capacity. He should be off dispatching the troll raiders to the east, an assignment he couldn't help but notice had gone to Brandret. Isenris was secure enough to admit he was jealous.    
  
To make matters even worse, he didn't even have Arboth with him. He had tried to reason with the head of Fort Sa'moc. He had told the man that he could take Arboth to the coastal village and from there they could fly patrols over the bay looking for these mythical sea dragons. But Ryne wasn't convinced. He was afraid Arboth’s scent would scare off the other dragons.   
  
So Arboth was still at the stables of Sa'moc, and Isenris had been forced to take the day's ride on a horse to the nearby village of Finli, where he chartered this boat to sail him around the miserable bay looking for any sign of dragon activity. Not that he could look for any signs since he was too busy heaving his guts over the side of the vessel.

He gagged as a particularly harsh wave hit the ship again. He couldn’t wait to be back on the ground. Or in the air; he’d take either as long as it wasn’t this boat.The next wave hit the boat, causing him to stumble. The water was getting choppier. 

 

Isenris leaned against the rail, trying to catch his breath. So far there had been no signs of these dragons. He was about ready to talk to the captain about heading back to the docks.

 

Unfortunately the next wave hit right then. He felt himself lose his balance and fall back against the rail of the boat. He heard a crack as the rail gave way and the next thing he knew, he was falling.

 

He flailed as he hit the water, pain lacing up his spine from where he made impact. He gasped for breath but instead just got water as he dipped below the surface. 

 

Finally his head broke the surface of the water. He spluttered, coughing the water out of his lungs. As he finally caught his breath, he located the ship. It was a good 30 yards away from him and no one seemed to have noticed that he had fallen.

 

“Hey, back here!” he yelled, waving his arms in the air. He begin to swim forward, after the ship. Isenris had learned to swim as a child, but he wasn’t sure he had the stamina to make it all the way back to the shore.

 

“I’m back here!” he yelled again, stopping for a moment. 

 

“Ugh,” he groaned as he felt a piece of seaweed wrap around his ankle. He really hated the water. 

 

He kicked his leg, trying to get the seaweed off, but it didn’t budge. WIth a groan, he brought his leg up so he could pull it off with his hands.

 

“That’s not seaweed,” he muttered, looking at the strange fleshy strand wrapped around his leg. One side had little suckers and the other looked like a fish.

 

Isenris had half a seconds’ warning to take a deep breath before the creature pulled him underwater. He struggled against it as it dragged him through the water, but he couldn’t dislodge his foot. He grabbed his dagger, thinking that maybe it would let go of him if he injured it. Another tentacle shot out, wrapping itself around his hand, pulling it back till he dropped his dagger down into the depths. 

 

Isenris couldn’t see the shore when the creature finally let him surface again. He floundered for a moment, trying to locate anything, but all he could see was a single rock that was big enough for him to sit on. It was slow going as he made his way to the rock. The tentacles tensed around him, trying to stop him from pushing forward, but he finally made it over to the rock. It wouldn’t save him if the water grew choppy again, but it was enough that he wouldn’t grow tired and drown in the water. 

 

He grabbed at the tentacle around his wrist with his free hand and tried to peel it off himself. But nothing he could do would get it to release.

 

Isenris gasped as he felt another tentacle sneaking up his leg. He tried to scramble away from it but quickly ran out of rock and almost fell over the edge. This tentacle snaked around his waist, ensuring that he really couldn’t get away. He looked around desperately. Maybe there was a big sharp rock he could use to injure the beast.

 

It was then that he noticed that the water was teaming with tentacles. He could barely see the water through the swirling mass. It was hard to pick out the individual limbs, but he was sure that there was more than one of whatever caught him in the water. He didn’t know what they wanted from him, but it couldn’t be good.

 

Another tentacle came out of the water, wrapping itself around his free wrist, trapping it next to his other wrist. Isenris struggled to stand as the beast pulled him up by his wrists until he was dangling in the air, his feet unable to touch the rock. 

 

He felt another tentacle latch around his foot and begin to climb up his body. A soft whimper escaped his mouth as it brushed past his cock. He couldn’t help it; his time with the dragons had made him hopelessly turned on anytime something so large snagged him. The tentacle continued it’s way up his body, rucking his shirt up, exposing his skin to the cool ocean breeze. 

 

Finally, the tentacle wrapped around his neck and Isenris figured this was it. He would be lost at sea and become this thing’s dinner. However, the tentacle didn’t squeeze. The tip of the tentacle pushed higher and began to push at Isenris’ lips. He pursed his lips, trying to keep it from going in his mouth, but the beast was determined and forced its way in.

 

Isenris gagged. Between the sudden taste of the salt water coating the tentacle and it shooting towards the back of his mouth as soon as it worked its way in, he could barely keep from coughing. His eyes watered and he squirmed in his bonds. He kicked his feet uselessly, trying to get away. 

 

Slowly, the salty taste of the seawater started to fade away and was replaced with something sweeter. Isenris started to relax. He stopped struggling, feeling instead like he was floating. Suddenly everything didn’t feel so urgent. The sweet taste in his mouth was intoxicating and he found himself suckling on the tentacle, searching for more of it. 

 

He felt kind of like he did when he took the muscle relaxant in his dragon heat kit. But this, whatever it was, was stronger. He idly wondered if he could find some way to harvest it. It would prove useful the next time Arboth went into heat. 

 

Another tentacle wrapped around his free leg. This one pushed up between his leg and pants, crawling up his skin. He shuddered at the feeling. It felt like it was leaving a trail of fire as it worked its way up his leg. He wasn’t at all surprised when it stopped at his groin. 

 

He groaned as the appendage brushed past his cock and balls. Between the heady feeling from whatever he was sucking out of the tentacle in his mouth and the fear of being caught by something so unseen was causing his dick to become rock hard, straining against his tightly laced pants. The tentacle rubbed between his legs, causing a shiver to run up his spine as it headed towards its final destination. 

 

Isenris shuddered as the tentacle squirmed against his hole. It was small and slippery with more of its secretions, and easily slid in. It surged forward, pushing deeper into him. He groaned as it brushed past his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine to his hazy mind. It slowly fucked into him. His hole burned as it worked its way in, growing thicker the deeper it went.

 

Suddenly more tentacles surged out of the water, latching onto him. They were everywhere. One was squirming up his leg towards the one in his ass. Two worked on pushing his shirt up, exposing his chest. Isenris groaned as they brushed past his nipples. Everywhere they touched tingled. He wasn’t sure if that was due to their secretions or because he was just so turned on, but he wasn’t sure he cared.

 

He felt something else shift against his leg. He glanced down, barely able to move his head as the tentacle around his throat tightened, threatening to cut off his breath. He could barely see bulges traveling up the tentacle snaked under his pant leg. 

 

_ Eggs, _ he realized. He tried to relax as he felt the first one press against his entrance. But it was hard. He should be used to this by now, this wasn't the first time he had had eggs fucked into him. These, however, were twice as large as the tentacle invading him, and he hadn't had nearly enough prep for it.

 

Isenris groaned as the egg pushed against his rim. He sucked harder on the tentacle in his mouth, hoping for more of the mind numbing secretion to take to the pain away. Another tentacle pushed against his mouth, having worked its way up his chest. He tried to brace his lips to keep it out, but the tentacle around his neck tightened again.

 

By the time he opened his mouth for the second tentacle, darkness was encroaching on his vision. He breathed through his nose, trying to take in as much air as possible around the tentacles. He coughed slightly, trying not to gag as the full taste of the seawater hit him again. It was just like blowing Brandret, but worse. 

 

The new tentacle had successfully distracted him, however, and in that moment he felt the egg pop into him. He groaned as he felt the egg move inside him. He hadn't realized just how deep the tentacle had invaded, but it felt like the egg traveled through his entire being before finally settling somewhere high in gut. 

 

The next few eggs slipped in easily behind the first one. Isenris tried to count, but the tentacles in his mouth had started thrusting slowly, forcing him to time his breathing around their movements. His jaw was growing tired and he could feel his own drool dripping down his chin, but neither tentacle showed any sign of stopping. 

 

"No," he tried to groan around them as he felt more eggs run through the tentacle against his leg. When he had gotten dressed that morning, he hadn't planned on taking a clutch. He had worn one of his tightest pants, the kind that made his ass look good, in hopes that he might attract the attention of one of the more attractive fishermen or barmaids. Of course tight pants left little room for the expanding clutch in his gut and already the waist band was digging into his flesh. 

 

Nothing would stop the tentacle though. As it found the eggs had a hard time squeezing in, it started thrusting harder, pushing the other eggs deeper into him. Isenris groaned at the rough treatment, his whole body shaking with the force of the thrusts.

 

The thrusting of one of the tentacles in his mouth sped up and suddenly globs of liquid flooded his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could but there was too much. He coughed, choking on the fluids. His stomach ached as it filled with the liquid. It was more of the mind numbing secretion the beast had been letting off earlier, and it hit him fast.

 

He almost didn't register the sound of fabric tearing as the stitching in his breeches finally gave out. Suddenly the pressure on his gut was gone as the pants fell away, one tattered leg still clinging to him. 

 

He groaned as he heard a splash in the water. That had been his money belt, now sinking to the bottom of the sea. The money belt that held what remained of the money Brandret had paid him to ride Omery. He cursed internally. What a waste. 

 

Isenris lost count of how many eggs the creature pushed into him before they finally stopped coming. His stomach was bloated with them, looking fuller than he had with Arboth's double clutch. The tentacle withdrew from his hole and gave him a small pat on the asscheek. 

 

Slowly the tentacles holding him up began to lower. He landed on his knees with a grunt. The tentacles holding his wrists released him. He rubbed at his wrists, trying to get the feeling back.

 

He was almost disappointed that the monster was done with him. Sure he was bloated with eggs, which really was what all beasts seemed inclined to do to him, but he hadn't even come once. And really it seemed like so much effort for such a short fucking.

 

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that the tentacle around his waist was still there. Nor did he notice the new tentacle sliding up his leg. he did notice, however, when the tentacle thrust in. It was thicker than the last one, almost as thick as the eggs had been. It immediately set a punishing rhythm, fucking him deep and hard before pulling almost all the way out. 

 

His whole body shook with the thrusts. He could feel the eggs shifting inside him, each jolt setting off every nerve they rubbed against.

 

He whined low in his throat as the tentacle around his middle squeezed, shifting the eggs more. He shifted to one hand, the other trying to grasp his dick, but a particularly hard slam from the tentacle in his ass had him pitching forward. He would have tumbled into the water had it not been for the tentacle around his middle. However, he did still slide forward, his head plunging into the sea. 

 

He spluttered for air as he pushed himself up. 

 

"Please," he whined. He knew he wouldn't be able to reach his dick, but he needed to come. 

 

More tentacles rose from the water. Two wrapped around his wrists and pulled him up on his knees. One wrapped around his throat. He gasped as it squeezed. The tentacles had him immobilized again. He felt another tentacle snake up behind him.

 

"Uhn," he groaned, but it was cut short as the tentacle around his neck tightened again. Apparently the beast had decided him almost falling into the water had been an escape attempt. It was making sure he wasn't going anywhere again.

 

The new tentacle pressed against his hole. It was almost too much. Sure, it wasn't nearly as thick as Arboth, but it was still a stretch.

 

"It hurts," he whined. The tentacle around his throat gave another squeeze. A warning. He needed to be good and just take it.

 

The tentacle finally pushed into his ass. He groaned as it set its own rhythm, working in and out faster than the other tentacle. Another tentacle came from the water and crawled up his leg.

 

_ Not another one,  _ he thought, his hole clenching to try to keep the intruder out. The tentacle on his throat tightened again, but this time it didn't let up. Isenris gasped for breath, but the tentacle was too tight. His lungs burned.

 

The tentacle finally loosened, but didn't leave his neck. He choked in air, coughing. He was seeing stars. The pain in his lungs went straight to his dick. He catalogued that reaction away as something to think about never.

 

The new tentacle pushed against his rim. Isenris whimpered but remained relaxed. He could feel a tear slip down his cheek as the pain hit him. It was too much, but then the tentacle worked its way in and set its own rhythm. His body shook with the force from the thrusting tentacles. They were all pressing up against him, inside of him, hitting every nerve. Pain and pleasure pooled inside of him. 

 

Another tentacle rose up in front of him.

 

He was going to die, he knew it. There was no way he could take four tentacles in him. The tentacle on his neck tensed slightly, a warning. It was ready to choke him again if he struggled. 

 

The new tentacle slid forward, up his thigh. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when it didn't dive between his legs but continued up past his swollen stomach. It rubbed against his flesh, leaving behind a trail of water that quickly cooled in the breeze.

 

It stopped at his nipples, curling around one tight bud. It ran over the pebbled flesh again and again, pulling whimpers and groans from Isenris. Another tentacle came from the water and immediately latched onto his other nipple.

 

"Ah," Isenris groaned, his hips thrusting slightly against the tentacles still fucking him. Pleasure wracked his body. If this was how he was going to die then so be it. At least it was fun.

 

He felt a bulge against his asshole. He whimpered, hips pushing away from it. The tentacle around his throat tightened again. He groaned, feeling the bulge push again. 

 

He willed himself backwards, pushing against the bulge, trying to relax. The tentacle on his throat didn't let up. His lungs burned.

 

Another tentacle climbed his leg. All at once it wrapped itself around his dick. The moment it touched him he came, back arching as his orgasm shot through him. He gasped for breath, the tentacle around his throat finally letting him breath again. He felt the egg pop into his gut, followed by another and another. He looked down, groaning as he watched his stomach push out with the new eggs. His stomach was heavy, pulling him forward, but the tentacles held him in place.

 

Finally the tentacle that had released its eggs pulled out of his body. He felt open, gaping, like the two tentacles that were still working him weren't even there.

 

The tentacle on his cock stroked it lazily. Isenris tried to pull away; it was too sensitive to take anymore. But one warning squeeze from the one around his neck had him forcing himself to take it. Shivers ran through his body at the over stimulation. He whimpered but remained still. 

 

He panted through the next clutch of eggs. The eggs sat heavy against his hips, pushing against his prostate. He moaned, his cock filling again, much to the delight of the tentacle still working it. It increased is pace, tugging mercilessly on his cock. 

 

He was down to just one tentacle in his ass now. He felt so fucked out and used. His stomach jostled on every thrust, the eggs shifting inside of him. The tip of the tentacle around his throat pushed into his mouth. He was grateful to have something to suck on. He worked the tentacle with his tongue lazily, tasting the sweet slime that had him floating off. Vaguely he wondered if the creature - or creatures, he had never figured out exactly how many there were - were almost done with him. 

 

His next orgasm hit him from out of nowhere. His back arched as it wracked through him. His hole spasmed, enough to pull the tentacle over the edge with him. He expect to feel another clutch of eggs work into him, but was surprised instead to feel liquid spurt out of it, filling in the space between the eggs. It was almost too much. It felt heavier, fuller than the eggs had.

 

The tentacle released something thick as it finished with the liquid. Isenris was surprised when he felt none of the liquid leave his hole as the tentacle withdrew. He felt so open and expose. 

 

Slowly, the tentacles released him, laying him back down on the rock. 

 

"What do I do now?" Isenris wondered, too exhausted to move. One of the tentacles gave him a pat on the cheek, a thank you it seemed, for his service. 

 

He didn't know where the shore was. Or even in what direction he would need to go. Not that he was in any shape to swim, he was sure with this added weight he would sink like a rock. 

 

He would figure something out, but the exhaustion was finally setting in. He needed a nap first. Besides, what could be the harm in closing his eyes for a few minutes? 

 

Isenris woke to something shaking him. He willed it to go away but it remained. He vaguely became aware of words.

 

"Hey, you alive?" someone asked, poking him again. 

 

This time Isenris swatted at the man.

 

"Yeah, he is. Get him back to the boat, boys," Isenris heard. He slowly opened his eyes. Why was he asleep on a rock in the middle of the sea, he wondered. Why did his stomach hurt so much? 

 

Suddenly it all came back to him. He jumped, trying to fight his way to his feet, but only collapsed and groaned instead.

 

"Easy now, we're going to take you back to the shore," one of the men in the lifeboat in front of him said. Isenris couldn't help but notice that some of the men in the boat had reached for their weapons when he jumped. He pushed himself back a bit; maybe they intended to rob him. Of course they wouldn't have much luck with his money belt being on the bottom of the ocean by now. But they at least had a connection to dry land.

 

"We're not going to hurt you," the man said, offering Isenris his hand. Isenris took it. He let the man help him onto the boat, blushing as he realized he had no pants. He tried to pull his shirt down over himself, but it wouldn't go past his extended gut. 

 

"Here," the man handed him a blanket as he got settled in the boat. The men at the back of the boat started rowing towards the ship floating some distance off. 

 

"I'm Beldyn, by the way," the man said after Isenris had gotten settled. 

 

"Isenris," Isenris replied.

 

"Good to know we found the right person," Beldyn chuckled. "The captain of the ship you chartered signaled us as soon as he realized you had fallen over," he explained. "We're part of the rescue crew for the bay."

 

Isenris briefly wondered what sort of small fishing village had a rescue patrol for the bay, but before he could ask, their lifeboat tapped against the side of the ship. The men in the back of the boat tied the small craft to the ship before starting up the ladder. 

 

"I'm not sure I can climb," Isenris admitted, embarrassment coloring his cheek. 

 

"Don't worry, we'll get you up there." Beldyn told him. The men who climbed up first tossed down the ends of some rope. Isenris watched with interest as the remaining men in the lifeboat tied them to the bow and stern. Isenris grasped at the bench he was sitting, trying not to fall as the boat began to move upwards. 

 

Beldyn helped him out of the boat once they were level with the ship. Isenris clutched at his blanket, trying to keep it wrapped around him as he unsteadily clamber onto the ship. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that everyone was staring at him and his gravid belly. This was the first time he had taken a clutch around people who didn’t work with dragons; he wasn’t sure if they had ever seen someone like him.

 

“Come on,” Beldyn said, motioning Isenris to follow him, “We keep some spare clothes below deck. You’re not the first victim of the Krakens we’ve rescued.”

 

“Krakens?” Isenris asked, hastily following him 

 

“The big tentacle thing?” Beldyn replied. “I assume that’s what did that at least.” He motioned to Isenris’ extended gut.

 

“Oh right, I didn’t know it had a name,” Isenris muttered. Beldyn lead him to a small room.

 

“I’m not sure if we have something quite loose enough,” he said as he dug through a chest. “Most of the Krakens’ victims aren’t nearly as large, though it has been a while since it’s taken anyone, so I guess they must have had more to give.”

 

He finally held up a pair of soft cotton pants. Isenris waited for Beldyn to step out of the room before dropping his blanket and fumbling to pull the pants on. They fit, but just barely. They stretched tight around his extended gut, barely meeting the bottom of his tunic. He sighed; it was the best he was going to be able to do while the eggs were still in him. He opened the door, allowing Beldyn back into the room.

 

Beldyn looked him over, eyes lingering at the strip of flesh visible where his tunic and pants meet. Isenris blushed. Maybe he’d have a chance to seduce a cute fisherman afterall. 

 

“You must have questions,” Beldyn said quickly eyes snapping back up to meet Isenris. He sat down on the trunk, motioning for Isenris to take a seat on the small bed in the corner. 

 

“Right,” Isenris cleared his throat. “What even are the krakens? And if it does this a lot then why haven’t you told the Dragon Council? I mean surely they would have taken care of it by now.” 

 

“The Krakens are a group of beasts that live in the harbor. They’re mostly harmless but they mate with whatever they catch in the ocean. Most of the time they get large fish, but whenever someone goes overboard or a ship wrecks, there’s a chance the krakens will take a sailor and use them for breeding. And as for your second question, we have.” 

 

Isernis was startled; surely the Dragon Council, the same people who had sent him here to search for fantastical sea dragons that had been sighted once, would have investigated reports of these creatures that were actually taking people. They must not have gotten the seriousness of the situation in Finli. Isenris would have to make sure to report the krakens. Maybe he could even bring the eggs back to the council as proof that the krakens existed.

 

“You’re a lot less freaked out than most people the krakens take,” Beldyn chuckled. 

 

“I work with dragons,” Isenris shrugged, “I guess giant squid isn’t too far out of my realm of possibilities. Do most people have more questions?” 

 

“No,” Beldyn admitted. “Most people are driven half mad with lust.” 

 

“Is that why everyone was so heavily armed when you found me?” Isenris asked. 

 

“Yes,” Beldyn replied. “It’s not unusual for us to get attacked in the rescue. Most of the men are more than willing to help, but the lifeboat isn’t the place for that sort of thing.” 

 

“Where is?” Isenris asked.

 

“Here,” Beldyn shrugged, motioning to the room around them. “Occasionally on the deck of the ship. Not that anyone would push for anything mind you, and we certainly don’t expect - just that most of the people we fish out demand it. They find it helps deliver the eggs as well.”

 

“How so?” Isenris asked.

 

“I’m not really sure,” Beldyn admitted, “but as I understand it, the krakens do something to ensure the eggs stay inside, a sort of thick mucus. I’ve watched men try and try to push the eggs out with no success until the plug wears thin. However, many of the men find that a rough fucking helps to break it down.” 

 

“What do you do with the eggs then?” Isenris asked breathlessly, scooting to the edge of his seat. Beldyn was pretty cute, if he admitted it to himself. A good tumble with a cute boy could really brighten up his day, but he had to keep the eggs.

 

“We normally toss them over the edge of the ship,” Beldyn replied. “Why? Do you want to keep them or something?” 

 

“Well I did want to bring them back to the Dragon Council,” Isenris replied. “But I could take them in a bag or something.”

 

“Maybe not,” Beldyn frowned. “The few time we’ve kept the eggs they’ve shriveled. Honestly, we’re not even sure if they’re viable. But if you want to deliver them to the council you’d best carry them in you.”

 

“Damn,” Isenris breathed. “I wanted to thank my rescuer.” He slid off the bed, landing on his knees in front of Beldyn, “Of course there are other ways I can think of to thank you.” He smiled up at Beldyn waiting for the man’s reaction. 

 

“Fuck yes,” Beldyn breathed, parting his legs to give Isenris more room to work. Isenris slid a hand up Beldyn’s thigh, slowly massaging his cock through his trousers. Beldyn began to unlace the pants, fingers shaking as he picked through the ties. 

 

Isenris smirked, leaning forward to lick Beldyn’s cock through his pants. He could feel him stiffening up already. He slid his hand over the length, teasing the head with his fingers before pushing Beldyn’s hands away from the ties.

 

“Fuck,” Beldyn breathed as Isenris finally got his pants unlaced enough and pulled out his cock. Isenris could only agree. Beldyn was thick. He could feel his hole shudder as he thought about how much he would love to ride the other man. But he had to keep the eggs inside of him.

 

He leaned forward and took the head in his mouth, his lips sealing around the shaft as he sucked on it hard. Above him Beldyn gasped, his hand threading through Isenris’ hair. He let some saliva drip from his mouth before wrapping a hand around Beldyn’s shaft, pumping it.

 

Isenris could feel his own cock growing hard in his trousers. He groaned as he reached a hand between his own legs, grinding his palm against his cock.

 

He bobbed his head over Beldyn’s cock, following the subtle push and pull of the hand in his hair. He continued to push himself farther and farther down the cock until he felt it push against the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly fighting the urge to gag. Isenris looked up at Beldyn, making eye contact with the other man.

 

“Isenris,” Beldyn groaned, his free hand fisting against his thigh. “I need more,” he gasped. 

 

Isenris pulled his mouth off the cock. He was sure he was quite the picture to behold; he could feel his saliva covering his lips, a little trail of it running down his chin. He was panting slightly and his cheeks felt warm with his arousal.

 

“I don’t think I can give you more,” he panted. “I have to keep the eggs.” 

 

“I have an idea,” Beldyn said, idly fisting his cock. “Do you trust me?” Isenris hesitated, but finally nodded.

 

“Get your pants off and get on the bed,” Beldyn ordered. 

 

Isenris slowly pushed himself to standing. He felt the eggs shift in his belly as he worked his pants down his legs. He kicked them off, before climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees.He leaned forward, pushing his ass back and arching his back. The kraken eggs weren’t nearly as hard as dragon eggs had always been, but their constant shifting with his movement sent sparks of pleasure ricocheting around his body. 

 

Beldyn joined him on the bed, kneeling behind Isenris. Isenris turned his head to look at the other man. Beldyn was holding a small bottle of slicking oil.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t endanger the eggs,” Beldyn reminded him as he poured some oil on his hands.

 

Isenris braced himself to feel Beldyn’s fingers massage his hole, but instead Beldyn ran his hands up the inside of Isenris’ thigh, slicking the skin. He ran his fingers over the skin behind Isenris’ balls, causing him to shudder. His skin tingled everywhere the oil touched him, helping him to relax. 

 

“What is that?” Isenris gasped. 

 

“Kraken oil,” Beldyn replied. “I hope that’s okay, it’s the only one we have on hand. Occasionally we manage to kill one of the beasts; we make this from it.” Isenris groaned as Beldyn ran a finger around his hole, spreading the oil to his most sensitive flesh. 

 

“Put your legs together,” Beldyn ordered, slicking his cock with some of the oil. Isenris did as he was told, slowly figuring out what exactly Beldyn was planning. 

 

He groaned as Beldyn pushed his cock between his tensed thighs. Beldyn’s cock ran against the sensitive skin between his legs. It was different, not as intense as when he had a cock in his ass, but it was still good.

 

It got even better as Beldyn started thrusting. Each thrust jostled the eggs inside him. He felt so heavy and full. His cock bounced with each thrust, slapping against his swollen gut, just adding to the pleasure.

 

“Ah,” Isenris gasped as Beldyn reached around to grab his cock. His hand was still slick with the kraken oil. Isenris thrusted into the hand, feeling the eggs shift with his movement. 

 

“I’m close,” Beldyn warned, speeding up his thrusts between Isenris’ thighs. 

 

Isenris whimpered his reply, unable to articulate words as pleasure raced through his body. Beldyn gave a particularly hard thrust, pushing Isenris into the mattress. Isenris felt his come hit the back of his balls as Beldyn squished him into the mattress. He groaned at the pressure against his gut, pushing one of the eggs hard against his prostate.

 

“Ah,” he gasped, feeling his toes curl as his orgasm washed over him. Beldyn continued pumping him though it, not stopping till Isenris shivered with overstimulation.

 

“Thanks,” Beldyn muttered. He rolled off Isenris, pulling him down to the mattress with him. 

 

“I feel like I should be thanking you,” Isenris smiled. Beldyn held him close, idly tracing his hand over Isenris’ stomach. 

 

“Does anyone in the village sell that oil?” Isenris asked after a few minutes.

 

“Yeah, you can buy it in the marketplace,” Beldyn replied. He patted Isenris’ belly before climbing off the bed. “I’ve got to get back up to the deck, but you should rest some. We’re still at least an hour from shore. I’ll come get you before we dock.”

 

Isenris nodded. He really was tired. He felt his eyes closing as Beldyn left the room, but he made a mental note to look Beldyn up the next time he was in Finli. Maybe next time he wouldn’t have a clutch to protect and he really could ride his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a couple of last notes:   
> 1\. I'm going to pimp smut swap really quickly. This series wouldn't exist without it (since the first fic was a smut swap treat!). It's a fantastic exchange and sign ups are going on right now(through Feb 28th). If your a fan of reading/writing smutty fics this is a good exchange for you! Especially if you enjoy original because over 400 original pairings were nominated and it was really hard to choose exactly what to sign up for. If you want more info you can find it on their livejournal! (I am not affiliated with this exchange)   
> 2\. If you want to stalk me on tumblr feel free to! I have two blogs worth mentioning the first is dragon-breeder. It is my kink blog that I mostly started so I could post Isenris without completely weirding out my irl friends. It is a porn blog. It's all tetra/breeder/big dick kink stuff, but I do hope to post more about Isenris on there as well. You could also stalk my personal blog biffelderberry, which is a mix of ever-changing rubbish.


End file.
